Lemon
by silverrayne621
Summary: Nick and Greg break up. Greg tries to forget. After all, what are bad memories but sour lemons that one has to throw away? --I WILL WALK TOGETHER, to future not promised to yet, It keeps walking together, to the future which you are...-- songfic.
1. Lemon

Alright, so this is my first time writing a fic for this fandom…

Only cause I can't seem to write real person fics…but hey, there's a first time for everything.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The song you see here is owned by Alice Nine.

Yes, I'm aware that the song is a Japanese song…but it seems like it would fit.

So, uh yeah.

All of my macho muses are being assholes…so uh…Warnings are uh...mild slash undertones...

_Japanese lyrics__ are like this _and _**English lyrics are like this. **_Also, there's a part in () that is a flashback of sorts.

* * *

Lemon

_

* * *

anytime__ mitsumeteta toshioita ki no ha ga kareochiru hibi wo_

_itsuka wa ano kigi mo kono boku no youni kuchihatete yuku no ka..._

_**Anytime, the days of gazing at the leaves of the aged tree wither and fall**_

_****__**Someday, are all those trees are going to wither away as well, like myself...**_

He watches them. They seem so happy together.

Like they were meant to be or some other fucked up fantasy.

_Before long__ yattekita kyou to iu no hi ga omukae no hi sa_

_kokoro nokori wa anata ni 'aishiteru' to ienakatta koto..._

_**Before long, the day called today came along, the day of meeting**_

_****__**My regret is that of being unable to say 'I love you' to you...**_

He hated how they seemed to be always together, paired up on cases together, eating lunch together, or coming in to the lab to get the results.

He despised the warm feeling that seemed to surround them, always wondering why it wasn't **him, **not **her.**

He despised himself the most though. It was his fault for being the coward and not saying those three words…

_aa shikakui mado no soto anata ga ima_

_aa dokoka de waratte kuretereba..._

_**Aaah, now you're outside the square window**_

_****__**Aaah, somewhere, you're smiling for someone...**_

He looked up from the samples that he was supposed to be running tests on. His eyes landed on **them**. Standing there in the middle of the hall, close to each other while looking over some sort of file for a case.

His heart wrenched, he couldn't stand it.

She laughed, he smiled at her.

Inside the lab, he watched sadly as he smiled for her and not him.

_ame ga kokoro wo misukashite hakonda mizu wa_

_tooi, tooi, boukyaku ni oite kita omoi_

_doushite' ano toki, ienakatta no ka wakaranai_

_'doushite' gimon wa kurai yami de boku wo tsutsunda_

_**The rain sees through my heart, the water that moved**_

_****__**Far away, far away, the thoughts that were put into the forgotten memories**_

_****__**"Why?" At that time, I don't understand why I was unable to say it**_

_****__**"Why?" The question enfolds me in the shady darkness**_

(He stood in the rain.

His phone had rung minutes ago, a message was left telling him to meet him here.

"G?"

He turned around at the voice and smiled, "Hey," he moved to hug the other, but was pushed away.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry."

Greg looked at Nick curiously, "This? What? The Hug?"

Nick looked nervous, "No, _this__." _He motioned between them, "_us."_

"Why?"

He looked down, "I just can't. It's not right…it's _wrong._"

Greg looked at the sky for a moment then glared at Nick, "We've been doing this for three months, three months Nick! You just now tell me that you think it's wrong? What happened to taking chances, huh Nick? What happened to that? Did your parents say that having a male lover is wrong? Did they? "

"I just can't do this anymore…I'm sorry."

Nick turned around and walked away.)

_- shinkoku naru jikan no keika __–_

_**-The time, during which the condition worsens, passes-**_

It had only been a few weeks since then, but everyday, Nick seemed to grow distant.

Only talking to Greg if it were work related, not calling, making up excuses for not being able to come to their normal breakfast routine.

It only got worse when **she **came in.

_saa omukaesa kamisama ni negau naraba_

_anata ni anata ni hitome demo..._

_**Now, the meeting; If I could make a wish to God**_

_****__**A glimpse of you, of you, but...**_

Months passed, and Greg slowly worked his way from being just a lab tech to being a level one CSI. He was happy, everyone was…even Nick.

It was only three months into his new position when Grissom had paired he and Nick on a case together.

There was an awkwardness that seemed to be in the room whenever they were alone. One of the on-scene cops must have noticed the lack of evidence collecting they did; it was fixed immediately by calling in **her.**

Greg didn't want to admit it…he hated when she was there…

_---but, I was never seen---_

Throughout the whole day, he was ignored. Only being talked to by her or when Grissom called to check up on them.

It was **them **just them…

He was invisible.

_kareta kokoro wa hibiwarete anata wo motome_

_nagai, nagai nemuri sae atatakai you de_

_**The withered heart is cracked, wishing for you**_

_****__**Even the long, long sleep seems warm**_

When he finally left the crime lab for the day, he numbly made his way home.

Once there, he crawled into bed tiredly and shut his eyes, wishing for once that this was just some messed up dream, and not real…

_haruka kanata de kikoeteta koukai no uta wa_

_tooi, tooi, yasuragi ni oite kita omoi_

_'doushite' ano toki, ienakatta no ka wakarana__i_

_kasunda shikai wa saigo no sugata, kesenai remon._

_**In the distance, on the other side, the poem of regret can be heard**_

_****__**Far away, far away, the thoughts that were put into tranquility**_

_****__**"Why?" At that time, I don't understand why I was unable to say it**_

_****__**The last figure in the hazy field of vision was the lemon that can't be erased.**_

He heard the phone ring.

Ignoring it, he turned over in bed.

Slowly, he drifted off into his dreamless slumber…waking slightly as the answering machine picked up.

_"Hey, look, I know that you're mad. I understand that. Can we meet up again sometime? __I'm really sorry. I finally realized that you were right. I shouldn't let my parents decide who I should date…"_

There was a pause.

_"I figured out why I left you…I'm a coward…I was afraid…too afraid…"_

Then another pause

_"I'm sorry Greg, I love you…"_

Greg just closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Ummm… 

Ta da?

Remember, don't kill me, this is my first real person fic, and I suck at writing…

If you couldn't tell by the title, the song is called _Lemon. _I'm not too sure why, I guess that Shou was trying to point out that the "figure" is just a sour memory that he wants to forget…hence the "lemon" in the last line.

So, please review and tell me what you think, okay?


	2. Evergreen

Okay, so this is gonna be a somewhat sequel to Lemon. A somewhat sequel meaning that it's kinda from Nick's point of view, but still in third person. Make sense?

I'm attempting to make this a happy-ish type ending. (There may be one or two more parts.)

Not too sure how this will turn out...since I can't seem to grasp the characters that well. So, let's go on ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you see here. Also, the lyrics belong to HYDE.

Before I start, I just want to say, that one: this song is in complete English…or...er...Engrish actually. It's a really pretty song. I love it. Two: This song isn't actually about love at all. I'll explain that at the bottom...and why I used the song too. Three: There are actually two versions, an English and Japanese version…the Japanese version is beautiful…though the lyrics are hard to understand. The English version actually fits the story…

Okay, so, let's go on to the story then…

* * *

Evergreen

_

* * *

I lie awake beside the windowsill

_

_Like a flower in a vase, a moment caught in a glass_

He looked out the window, the sun slowly rising over the horizon. It seemed to just hang there, like some inanimate force kept it from rising.

He breathed out heavily.

_The rays of sunlight come and b__eckon me_

_To a sleepy dreamy haze, a sense of summer days_

He closed his eyes, leaning back into the couch, trying to will himself asleep.

Moments later, his eyes popped open and he stared back out the window, letting out another breath.

_If only I could stop the flow of time _

_Turn the clock to yesterday, erasing all the pain_

A shrill ringing echoed through his apartment as he groaned and got up.

The phone loud in the quiet apartment, he slowly made his way to it, not caring if the answering machine picked up before he did.

A beep followed shortly after the sixth ring, he'd always been too busy to set up a personal message, 'M_aybe I__ should_,' he thought wryly._ 'Leave the asshole a message after the beep.'_ Yeah, that sounded about right.

_"Hey Nicky! It's me. You must be asleep…or in she shower…"_a giggle, _"Call me back okay? Let's go out before work. I really can't wait to see you again Cowboy." _

A click and the line was disconnected, a beep and the message was taped.

He frowned at the machine, pressing the play button on it. The message replayed, echoing off the dark walls of the small room.

_"I really can't wait to see you again Co-"_

Nick hit the delete button, cutting off the message.

He looked at the clock hanging on the wall in the kitchen, seven and a half hours until he had to go into work.

_'Might as well try and get some sleep before then.' _He though as he slowly made his way back to the couch and heavily fell down onto the plush cushions.

_I've only memories of happiness _

_Such pleasure we have shared. I'd do it all again_

("Nicky, your leather couch sucks."

Nick looked up from the take-out menu that he was currently trying to decipher, "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said, it sucks! Every time I try to get comfortable, I end up sliding off of it."

He raised an eyebrow, "Well, what do you purpose we do G?"

Greg furrowed his brows slightly, "We buy a new couch!"

"Really? How do we do that?"

He grinned, "Go to the furniture store."

"Greg, you know with the money we get I can't afford to buy a new couch **and **pay the bills."

"I'll buy it then. I'll pay for it, and keep on making the payments until it's paid off…"

Nick sighed and got up from the chair he had been in, "Okay Greg, let's go then…"

"Woah, woah, woah, Cowboy, hold your horses…you still have to pay me back somehow."

He went over to the door and smirked back at Greg, "Oh, I have some ideas…and the faster we get the couch, the faster you find out what they are."

Greg's face lit up and he jumped off the couch, "Yes, let's go…")

Nick's eyes opened as he heard the distinct sound of an alarm clock. His eyes went to the clock, fifteen till.

Then, for the second time that morning he got up from the couch.

_This scenery is evergreen _

_As buds turn into leaves, the colours live and breathe_

_This scenery is evergreen _

_Your tears are falling silently_

Nick walked into the crime lab that night, immediately she came over to him and hugged him. Half-heartedly, he returned it and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

He felt someone push past him, pushing them into the wall.

"Nicky, you're squishing me…" she giggled, "I don't mind that much though." She ran a hand down his arm.

He looked at her, then back at who had pushed them, "Come on, Grissom will start handing out assignments soon."

_So full of joy, you are a child of spring_

_With a beauty that is pure, an innocence endures_

Nick watched as Grissom congratulated Greg.

His face was lit up with a smile that threatened to split his face, eyes shining with admiration.

Greg turned to them, his eyes locking with Nick for a moment before turning away.

Even if Nick wouldn't admit it, he wished that he could make Greg smile like that again.

"Congratulations on completing your first solo case Greg."

_You flow right through me like a medicine _

_Bringing quiet to my soul, without you I'm not whole_

Nick watched that night, as Greg danced around the lab, the music playing loudly, not caring if Ecklie came in and told him to turn it down.

"Hey Nicky, you ready to leave? Grissom said that you deserve to go home." She wrapped his arms around him, "You know, he wouldn't have solved it unless you had helped him."

He stopped staring at Greg, "But I didn't-"

"No need to be modest Nicky, you did teach him the basics."

Nick frowned, "It still didn't help him. Look, I'm tired; I'm just going to go ahead home."

"Alright, bye Cowboy. I love you."

Nick nodded, as he turned around and walked away, ignoring her acknowledgement.

When he arrived back home, he went straight into the bedroom, by-passing the couch, not even looking at it.

Crawling into the bed and burying himself under the blankets he shut his eyes.

_This scenery is evergreen _

_I need you far too much, I long to feel your touch _

_This scenery is evergreen _

_You've always been so dear to me_

(Nick frowned at the couch, "G…I don't know. I mean…"

Greg studied the beige couch, "Well, the color could be better, but this is the only one they had, so oh well." He shrugged.

"Greg…I'm not too sure about this…leather I could deal with, but suede, it'll be difficult to clean…"

"That's why we have to be careful."

Nick swatted the back of Greg's head, "Is that all you ever think about?"

"No, I think about you…me…_us._" He whispered as he laced their hands together.

He pulled their hands apart and pulled Greg into his arms, falling back on to the couch.

"I love you Nicky…"

Nick froze, and Greg sensed it, "It's okay…you don't have to say anything back."

He relaxed a bit, "Are you sure."

Greg smiled, "Yeah, you'll say it when you're ready.")

_This scenery is evergreen _

_It sorrows at the sight of seeing you so sad _

_This scenery is evergreen_

_I wish that I could dry your tears_

(He had called Greg mere minutes ago, asked him to meet him in the usual place. In a small secluded area on the outskirts of town.

The rain picked up as he drove down the wet road.

When he pulled up, he noticed that Greg was already out there, in the rain.

He didn't even shut the engine off as he opened the door and got out, walking up silently behind Greg.

"G?"

He saw Greg turn around and his heart sped up a bit.

"Hey." Greg whispered as he went to hug him.

Nick quickly put his hands out and pushed Greg, "I can't do this. I'm sorry."

The confused look was almost enough to make Nick change his mind.

"This? What? The Hug?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets, "No, _this," _his hands made a swishing motion between them, _"us."_

Greg looked upset, like he knew what was coming, "Why?"

Nick looked down, trying not to look into his eyes, "I just can't. It's not right…it's _wrong."_

"We've been doing this for three months, three months Nick! You just now tell me that you think it's wrong? What happened to taking chances, huh Nick? What happened to that? Did your parents say that having a male lover is wrong? Did they? "

Nick winced and looked up, wincing again as he noticed tears in Greg's eyes.

"I just can't do this anymore…I'm sorry." He turned and walked away, not wanting to see the tears in Greg's eyes anymore…knowing that he was the one who caused them.)

_The bells have rung, the time has come_

_I cannot find the words to say my last goodbye_

_This scenery is evergreen_

_You've always been so dear to me_

Nick woke up, and looked at the digital clock on the bedside table, noting that it was three hours until he'd have to go back in.

Getting up, he went to the kitchen to order him something before having to go into work.

He picked up the take-out menu that seemed to be forever buried in the couch. Taking the phone from it's base, he dialed the number and ordered.

After he hung up, his head fell back against the couch and he stared at the ceiling.

(_"Hey Nicky, do you think I can be a CSI?"_

_"Of course, you have the drive to do it…nothing can get in your way."_

_"Not even that new criminalist that just transferred in?"_

_"Nope, not even her.")_

Nick sat up, and looked down at the phone in his hand, dialing a familiar number; he pressed the phone to his ear.

A beep of the answering machine, he sighed.

"Hey Greg, it's me again…"

He stopped, mulling over the words in his head.

"I'm sorry…for everything…"

"Please Greg…just pick up the phone…please…"

* * *

And…uh…ta da! Again. 

Okay, so this is Nick point of view-ish…it's after Lemon, hence the flashbacks and dreams.

So, now onto the song. It's not really about love…breaking-up or anything like that…it's about death.

_Evergreen_, was written for one of HYDE's friends…about how he never got to spend the last few moments with him… the part _'the bells have rung, the time has come' _is talking about the funeral…he spoke at it and couldn't find anyway to say his final goodbye to his friend.

I used this song, because it just seemed to fit into what I had in mind…which is well…yeah….

Also, I am not ashamed to say that this is the second song that Hyde has sung that made me cry. (The first one being _Hoshizora_.) Both pretty songs…but I can't use _Hoshizora_ though…cause it's about war and fighting….(I recommend the English version of this song though...his Engrish is actually really good)

I need to write a happier one…maybe I'll use _Wakaremichi…_ or something. Or…no…that one's not happy either…

Well, there's part two! So, uh…please review?


	3. Season's Call

Okay, so after some extensive Jrock listening…I have found the perfect song!

Once again, it's a HYDE song…mostly because HYDE rocks…

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, HYDE owns the song.

You may recognize this song from Blood , of course...if you actually like anime.

I'll put the rest of the author note at the bottom…

Remember: _Japanese lyrics are like this, _and _**English are like this.** Lyrics that are in italics,_ but have no translation are sung in English 

_

* * *

Season's Call

* * *

_

_Karamitsuku kaze ni sakarai ushinatta kisetsu wo sagashite iru _

_Wazuka demo mezasu houkou e azayaka na kioku ga tsukiugokasu _

**_I go against the wind that twines around me, searching for the lost season _**

**_Though they're few, bright memories are aroused as I follow my course_**

He stood in front of one of the many casinos on the Strip. It was bright with artificial lighting and windy, though not as windy as the deserts.

He pulled his jacket tighter around him, and headed down the lit path.

_How many cuts should I repeat?_

_ How many fates should I accept? _

_Does it have an end?_

Greg shivered as his eyes landed on one of the many dark alleys that littered the strip; he hated how they seemed so spooky.

("I don't see why you're so afraid of them; all they are is dark paths between buildings."

"You don't understand Nicky! They house drug lords, prostitutes, and those freaky people who aspire to kill others! How can I not be afraid of them?"

Nick chuckled at Greg as he pulled him closer, "How about I protect you from those "freaky people?"

Greg glared up at Nick, and pouted, "Alright Superman. Lead the way.")

Even if Greg was mad at Nick, he just wished that he was here, to save him from the freaky people.

_Itsumo karadajuu wo kimi ga kakemeguri afuresou _

_Dakara kowakunai yo ashita mo _

_Because I always feel you in me_

**_You're always running through my body, nearly overflowing _**

**_That's why I'm not afraid of tomorrow_**

**_ Because I always feel you in me_**

Pushing the key into the lock, he quickly unlocked the door and went inside; escaping the paranoid sense that someone was following him.

After making sure the door was locked tightly, he dropped the keys on a table in the hallway, and pulled his shoes off.

Going to the kitchen, Greg quickly went to work at brewing his coffee, determined to get some kind of caffeine into his almost dead body.

He immediately went into the bedroom and changed, switching the almost worn jeans for a pair of comfortable flannel pants, and the white button down for a large t-shirt.

Making his way back to the kitchen, he made his way to the already finished coffee, and poured it into one of the many porcelain coffee mugs.

After settling himself onto the couch, he switched on the TV. It was his way of unwinding after a tough case such as he had been on since a day before.

(_"Rhett, Rhett... Rhett, if you go, where shall I go? What shall I do?"_

Nick groaned at the cheesiness of the move, "G, do we really have to watch this?"

"Nicky! It's _Gone with the Wind!_ It's a classic movie!"

_"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."_

He nodded, "I agree with you there buddy."

Greg pouted and slapped Nick, "You asshole…you missed the point of the movie."

"So he leaves her…"

"It's romantic Nicky."

"It's old Greggie." He mimicked as he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

Pulling away, Greg grinned, "It is kinda cheesy isn't it?"

"Duh G."

_"Rhett! Rhett, where are you going?"_ Greg mimicked in a high voice, cracking slightly from the strain.

Nick shook his head, then in an over dramatic voice he replied,_ "I'm going back to Charleston, back where I belong"_

They both burst into fits of laughter, the laughs echoing over the music.

As it died down, Greg snuggled into his side, "I love you Rhett."

"Love you too Scarlett.")

Greg sighed as he watched the ending credits of _Gone with the Wind_ the memories flooding back to him, remembering the reverberated laughter around them that night…it seemed like it was years ago…when it was really only a few months.

_Kawakikitta nodo e nagashita kimi no na de kokoro wo uruoshiteku _

_How many cuts should I repeat?_

_ How many fates should I accept? _

_Does it have an end?_

**_As your name flows down my parched throat, it moistens my heart _**

**_How many cuts should I repeat?_**

**_ How many fates should I accept?_**

**_ Does it have an end?_**

Later that day, he was finally able to pull himself off the couch and drive to the lab; after all, it wasn't like he had to do anything important, no cases…just some reports and then maybe helping with the back-logged lab.

"Hey, Sanders, there you are. Nick's looking for you."

Greg looked up from the report that he had been in the process of revising, "huh?"

Warrick chuckled and shook his head, "That must be one interesting report."

"Oh, no, I was just making sure that it made sense. What did you say?"

He rolled his eyes, "Nick's lookin' for you. He's in the break room. Says it's important."

Greg nodded as he started to put away the papers that were spread out in front of him.

"Just go, I'll finish this."

He nodded again, getting up and leaving the room.

As he trekked down the hallway towards the break room, he wondered what Nick wanted. Was he calling him in there because of something he did? Did he screw up on a case that they had partnered on?

The questions still buzzed through his mind as he walked through the doors and walked over to the older man.

"You wanted to see me?"

Nick looked up from the table, "We have a case."

The air around them was awkward and quiet; Nick stared at Greg, trying to gauge his reaction.

"What do you have so far?" Greg said emotionlessly as he sat down across from Nick.

Nick sighed, and didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved at his question, "It's an odd one. The victim was found outside in a woodsy area, fifteen miles from the house. "

Nodding his head, Greg wrote down some notes, "Okay, so the victim?"

"Male, age ten. No siblings."

Greg paused and looked up, "So? That's not any different than most cases we have."

"It is, considering the victim was found almost buried, with half of a cake, a shotgun, birthday card and in a body bag."

_Haruka ano tori no you sora wo tobikoete yuketara _

_Itsumo tsutaete iyou ai wo_

_ Because I always feel you in me_

_ You taught me how to love _

_I feel. I can do anything_

**_If I could fly across the sky like that far away bird_**

**_ I'd always tell you I love you _**

**_Because I always feel you in me_**

**_ You taught me how to love_**

**_ I feel. I can do anything_**

Early next morning, Greg had arrived back at his apartment. His body tired once again, as he slowly trudged into the living room and fell onto the couch.

He rested his head against the cushions of the couch. His mind wandering back to the night before, why had Nick been so nice to him? Was it out of pity, or was it because she had taken a vacation and he had no one to play his Superman routine on?

Greg sighed, and smashed his face into the cushions, trying to block out all the thoughts in his head.

_"I'm sorry Greg, I love you…"_

He picked his head up and looked around the apartment, wondering if Nick really meant what he said

_"I just can't. It's not right…it's wrong."_

Greg shook his head and closed his eyes, laying back on the couch, attempting to get at least some sleep.

(There was loud, high pitched ringing in his ear, he groggily opened his eyes, and noticed that his cell phone was making the noise.

Thinking it was a call from work; he sat up in the bed and picked it up, "Sanders." He said as he waited for the other to say something.

_"G?"_

Greg smiled, "Hey Nicky, what's up?"

_"I can't sleep."_

Frowning, he got up and stretched, "Why not?"

_"Remember that case I was working on? The one about the child abuse victim?"_

"Shit, are you alright?"

He heard Nick's shallow breath,_ "No."_

Greg cursed in his head; it must be really bad if Nick would admit to it, "You want me to come over?"

_"No...just open your door."_

"What the-" a knock on the front door interrupted him. He moved around the bed and clutter as he left the room and went to the door to the front door, "Nick?" he asked as he opened the door.

Nick stood in front of him, his eyes were bloodshot and he had this certain depression around him.

"Come in." Greg said as he ushered Nick inside, walking him over to the couch, "You want something to drink?"

Nick shook his head and went to the couch, Greg following behind him. As they sat down, Greg was pulled into Nick's arms.

"I couldn't do anything about it G…" he whispered, his body shaking.

Greg wrapped his arms around Nick, "It's not your fault…really…"

"Yes it is, if only I could have gotten more evidence, and a stronger claim, that bastard would be behind bars, not beatin' on his other little boy somewhere."

"Oh Nicky…"

The shaking got more noticeable, "How can anyone do that? Beat a five year old…while he's sleeping…then strangle him until he cries out so much that his voice is gone…"

"There are some messed up people out there…I feel for you guys, I'm in the lab getting the leftovers while you guys are out there witnessing it first hand, I'm really amazed. It'd break me down the first time I saw it."

Nick smiled up at Greg, "Sometimes I'd like the get the leftovers. The main course is too much."

Greg chuckled, "Nicky, you need sleep, you're already losing your marbles."

"What about the nightmares?"

Wrapping his arms tighter around Nick, Greg maneuvered them on the couch, "I'll chase them away."

Smiling, Nick closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.)

_Yume ni egaku sekai wo kimi no me no mae ni hirogetai _

_Dakara kowakunai yo ashita mo _

_**I want to spread out the world I've dreamed of before your eyes **_

_**That's why I'm not afraid of tomorrow **_

A shrill ringing woke him up, and Greg barely registered it as his alarm clock. His groggy mind ignorant to all the previous thoughts, only his dream on his mind.

Reaching over, he picked up his silent cell phone and opened it, squinting at the brightness of the screen's light.

The time proclaimed that it was way too early for him to be up, but too late for him to get a decent sleep, so he threw his legs over the side and sat up.

Rubbing his eyes, his mind went back to the dream, almost wondering why Nick hadn't called, hadn't did anything the whole night.

He shook his head; he was supposed to be mad at Nick, not wondering why he didn't call to tell him about a nightmare. For all he cared, Nick could have gone to some whore so she could help him forget the demons.

Looking back at the screen, he noticed, that the screen proclaimed that he had a new voicemail.

Dialing the number to the mailbox, he put the phone to his ear, immediately, heavy breathing echoed over the speaker.

_"Greg...I know you're mad at me, but please, call me back…please…"_

The message cut off and Greg was considering calling back Nick to tell him off for coming to him for comfort…but instead…

_"Please press one to replay the message."_

_My beloved season calls me _

It had been nearly minutes, when he got another message, this time; it was dated three hours prior to him awakening.

_"Greg…I need to talk to someone…I can't sleep…my thoughts keep on going back to that case…How hopeless it was…" there was a pause, "Why did they do it? Why kill your own child…especially on his birthday? What kind of parents do tha-" _

Greg quickly shut the phone, and shoved it under the cushion.

"What kind of parents do that?" he whispered to himself, hearing Nick's voice in his mind.

("Don't worry Nicky, whenever you need to talk, I'll always be there." He whispered as he stroked Nick's back.

"Thanks G. Love you."

"Me too Nicky…")

_Because I always feel you in me_

Greg reached under the cushions and pulled the phone out, dialing a number, he pressed it to his ear, listening to the boring ringing sound.

_"Hello?"_

Taking a deep breath, he ignored the way his heart seemed to beat faster

"Nick…I think we need to talk…"

* * *

Uh, the end. Once again.

I love this song so much…so much in fact, I try to drill it into all my friend's heads.

Hm, the case…that was mentioned isn't my idea. I totally blame the GazettE for that one though…I stole the idea from _Burial Applicant_ which isn't actually about the kid dying…the parents die in the end, cause the little boy is uh…crazy? He imagines all these things that happen on his birthday…like the card thing…uh just go watch the video.

Oh yeah, and while randomly watching _All Over the Guy_…I decided to add in _Gone with the Wind_ cause it'd be cute if Nick and Greg went around calling each other Rhett and Scarlett.

Hope you like this chapter…I do...kinda…

If there is any formatting problem...tell me...my computer hates me sometimes...

Please review!!


	4. Cassis

Okay, next part…what do you guys think?

I don't have that much to say right now, so let's get down to business…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The song belongs to the GazettE(finally my obsession shows!)

This one's a bit special, seeing as the point of views switch, and it may be confusing at first, but I promise that you'll get it.

* * *

Cassis_

* * *

Aa, zutto kurikaeshiteta 

__Zutto kanashimasete bakari datta_

_Aa, __kitto anata sae mo kizu tsukete __Boku wa ugokeno mama_

_Aa, anata ni fureru koto ga __Naze konna ni kurushii no desu ka?_

_K__itto onaji koto wo kurikaeshite __Anata wo ushinatte shimau no ga kowakatta kara_

_**I repeated it for a long time. I made you sad for a long time.**_

_****__**I must have hurt you. Now I still cannot move.**_

_****__**Why is it so painful to touch you? **_

_****__**I think it is because I was afraid of making the same mistake and losing you.**_

The first few minutes of their meeting had been awkward silence. The kind of awkward silence that made someone want to leave and curl up in a corner, hoping that it would go away.

Nick wouldn't let it deter him though. He just sat there patiently, stirring his luke-warm coffee, waiting for Greg to speak first.

He knew that it would be better if he were to break the silence, but he was a too afraid to…too afraid of breaking the already fragile connection between them.

When Greg looked up from the table, brown eyes clouded, Nick wanted to reach across the table and hug him, take his hand, anything…but he didn't.

Scenarios played in his mind…scenarios that were exactly like that afternoon when he had broken their relationship…when he had pushed Greg away…

…he didn't want that to happen again.

_Yori suo koto de nuguou to shita wasure kirenakatta hi wo_

_Anata wa nani mo kikazu ni kono te wo nigettekureta ne_

_**I tried to recover the unforgettable days to stay close to each other.**_

_****__**You hold my hand without asking anything**_

The small diner that they sat in, vacant of many customers, made Greg nervous.

He wanted to say something to Nick, but he didn't want to say something stupid, like _'I still love you' _or _'I want to be with you,' _especially not in a public place.

That would make Nick angry; declaring such personal things to a public crowd, and Greg couldn't stand it, especially if he was the one who had ruined the chance of trying to rekindle what relationship they had left.

Looking up at Nick, he opened his mouth to say something, anything to him.

"Can I get you two some more coffee?" one of the many waitresses asked as she stood in front of the table, coffee pot held in one hand.

Greg shook his head, and Nick nodded, "Yes ma'am. Could you bring me some eggs and hash browns too?"

She smiled, "Sure thing Cowboy."

Nick smiled back at her as she turned and walked back to the kitchen.

Greg sighed quietly and looked back at his coffee.

("Nicky, why do all the waitresses flirt with you…everywhere we go?"

"You know G, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're jealous." He teased, poking the slightly shorter man in the shoulder.

Greg glared, "I'm not jealous, why would I be?"

"Aww, you're so cute when you glare."

Walking a bit ahead of Nick, he crossed his arms, and ignored him.

"Don't be like that G, I think it's adorable."

Blowing air out of his mouth, he walked a little faster, "I'm not adorable."

"Alright, fine," Nick said as he too quickened his strides and walked beside Greg, pulling his arms from their crossed position and lacing their fingers together, "when you glare like that it makes you look sexy."

Greg's face relaxed, and he smiled at Nick, their hands staying intertwined together unconsciously as they walked down the street.)

_Ashita anata no kimochi ga hanarete mo kitto kawarazu ai shiteru._

_Ashita anata ni boku ga mienakute mo kitto kawar__azu ai shiteru_

_I WILL WALK TOG__ET__H__ER, to future not promised to yet_

_It keeps walking tog__et__h__er, to the future which you are__…_

_**Even if you don't love me tomorrow, I must love you as I do now.**_

_****__**Even if you don't see me tomorrow, I must love you as I do now.**_

_****__**I will walk together, the future not promised**_

_****__**It keeps walking together, to the future in which you are…**_

Nick watched as Greg's grip tightened on the ceramic mug, knuckles turning white at the force.

"Greg?"

He looked up, his grip still tight, "Yeah?"

"What did you want to talk about?"

Greg let go of the cup and sat back on the padded seat, "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Greg?"

He looked over at the pictures decorating the walls, "Our case, the one about the child being killed…I know that you hate those kinds of cases…then you called and left those messages on my phone. I wanted to see if you were alright…I mean, the case bothered me to…so you're probably not okay with it, and I just wanted to see…I'm talking too much aren't I?"

Nick smiled, reaching across the table; he placed his hand over Greg's for a second before pulling back, "Just a bit."

Greg blushed and looked down, "Yeah…sorry."

"It's okay, really. The case, it bothered me. I'm okay now though."

He looked up, "Really?"

Nick nodded, "Yeah, getting out of my house really helped." _Being here with you did too._

Greg looked down at his watch, "Shit, I have to go in tonight. I'll see you tonight, right?"

"No, I'm off. Grissom says that I've been working too hard lately."

He nodded, "Oh, well, uh, I need to go now, get ready and all."

"Yeah, see you later."

"Later…" Greg whispered as he got up and left.

_Tsurai koto sae wasureru jurai anata wo omotteiru_

_Aenai yoru wo kazoeru tabi ni koga reru mune_

_**I love you so much that I forget any suffering.**_

_****__**My heart feels pain every time I count the days we cannot meet.**_

Greg wrinkled his nose at the smell.

Blood, everywhere. On the walls, carpets, ceiling and windows.

He didn't know what it was about the smell or color, but it made him feel sick to his stomach, like he had eaten something bad that didn't agree with him.

("You okay?"

Greg looked up at Nick from the bathroom floor, "If I said yes, would you believe me?"

"Probably not."

"Then no, I'm not okay."

Nick kneeled down beside him, "I told you that you shouldn't have come out there tonight."

"All hands on deck Nicky."

Sighing, Nick carefully helped him up, "Yeah, but you didn't have to be out there."

Greg leaned against the sink as he brushed his teeth, trying to get the bad taste out of his mouth, "I wanted to help." He muttered standing straight and slowly walking into the bedroom, climbing into bed.

Nick got in on the other side, after turning the bathroom light off, and pulled Greg closer to him.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How can you stay so calm when the blood comes out like that?"

"Who says that I don't freak out?"

"You didn't last night."

Nick pulled Greg closer, "I didn't see it the way you saw it. I saw a potential witness and victim coughing up blood. You saw just a normal person. Different views, different reactions."

Greg was quiet, "Oh. Night, love you."

"Night G. Love you too.")

"You alright Greg?" Catherine asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked around him, "Yeah. I was just trying to calm my stomach down."

_K__ake chigai no sabishisa tsunoru __Dou ka hitorikiri de na__kanaide_

_Donna ni hanareteite mo __Shinjiaeru futari de iyou_

_**The loneliness is piling up. Please don't cry alone**_

**_Even if we are so far away, we can believe each other._**

Nick shifted on the couch, trying to stop his leg from falling asleep.

Sometimes he wondered if Grissom made him take nights off because he knew how much Nick hated not being able to help.

The phone rung, and he looked over at it, debating on whether or not to answer.

When the answering machine picked up, he decided to let it screen.

"Hey Nick. This is going to be hard for the both of us. Harder for me especially. I got a job offer here in New York, and I really want it. I sent my resignation letter to Grissom. I'm really sorry Nick, but I've met this really nice guy here…and our relationship wouldn't have worked out. You being a country boy and me a city girl. I'm sorry."

The answering machine beeped.

Nick wondered if Greg felt like this when he broke up with him. He probably felt worse. Nick didn't love her; he only went with her so he could make his parents proud of him.

(A knock roused him from his light doze.

Getting up and walking to the door, he opened it, in front of him, stood a shaking, and crying Greg.

"Greg? What's wrong?" he ushered the man into his home.

He immediately went to the couch and sat down, pulling his knees to his chest, "You remember that person I said that I was dating…right?"

Nick nodded, "Yeah."

Greg pulled something from his pocket and handed it to him.

'I can't do this any longer. It's too much to put up with the ridicule of my employees, and the total abandonment of my family. I'm sorry Greg, I can't do this anymore. I don't even know why we started this relationship. I should have listened to my mother and found someone more marital. Living in a relationship like this is way too much.'

"What does she mean, 'in a relationship like this'?"

Greg buried his head in his knees, "He means, in a relationship with another guy."

Nick was quiet.

He sighed and got up, "It was probably a bad idea to talk to you about this." He muttered as he wiped away the tears, "I'll just leave now."

Nick reached out and grabbed Greg's wrist, "Don't go.")

_Dou ka kono mama waratteitai anata wo kizutsuke sasenaide_

_Toki ga tatsu tabi usurete itta anna moi kurikaaeshitekunai_

_Ashita anata no kimochi ga hanarete mokitto kawarazu ai shiteiru_

_Ashita anata ni boku ga mienakute mo kitto kawarazu ai shiteiru_

**_I wish to smile as it is. I don't want you to hurt yourself._**

**_don't want to repeat such feelings, which have kept fading each time._**

**_Even if you don't love me tomorrow, I must love you as I do now._**

**_Even if you don't see me tomorrow, I must love you as I do now._**

There was a knock at the door early next morning, just as Nick was getting ready to go to bed.

He sighed and walked to it, opening the door, and blinked, surprised.

"Greg?"

The man in front of him looked really tired, dark circles were under his eyes. He gave a tired smile, "Hey Nick, can I crash here? I left my keys at work, in my locker and I really don't feel like going to get them."

"Sure…" Nick said as he opened the door wider for him.

Greg smiled tiredly, "Thanks." He stumbled through the door, and nearly fell, if Nick hadn't caught him in time.

"How long have you been up?" Nick asked, struggling to get the dead weighted man to the couch.

Yawning again, he looked at his watch, "Nearly forty-eight hours."

"You usually pull more than forty-eight, but you're never this tired…"

He stretched slightly as he sat on the couch, "I haven't been getting much sleep lately, karma's a bitch and she's determined to make me feel bad…" he laid down on the couch, his face resting in the cushions, "I knew it was a good idea to get this couch."

Nick stared at the man lying on the couch, "Need a blanket? Pillow?"

Greg shook his head, "No…I'll be fine." Reaching out, he grabbed Nick's hand, "I'm sorry." He whispered before drifting off.

_Dou ka boku dake wo mitsumeteite Dou ka kono te ga togukenú iyou_

**_Please, only look at me. Please, don't let our hands separate._**

Nick looked at their intertwined hands; he noticed that there was a small smile on Greg's face as he slept. He sighed, kneeling down beside the couch, "It's okay G, it's not your fault."

_I WILL WALK TOGETHER, to future not promised to yet_

He ran his free hand through Greg's hair before gently pulling his hand from Greg's.

Leaning over, he carefully kissed his forehead, and pulled the throw from the back of the couch over him.

"Night Greg." He whispered as he shut the lights off and went to his bedroom.

Greg opened his eye, looking around, before opening the other.

Sitting up, he looked around him, and got up, taking the throw with him, cracking Nick's bedroom door slightly, he heard the shower running.

_It keeps walking together, to the future which you are._

Smiling to himself, he quietly made his way to the bed and crawled into it, snuggling into the pulled down comforter, he slowly drifted off, never hearing the bathroom door open, or the bed sinking in as someone else crawled in behind him.

Letting out a sigh, he unconsciously snuggled into the arms that wrapped around him.

"I love you…"

_

* * *

_Uh…::stares at fic:: 

It shouldn't have turned out like this…I was planning on torturing them more…but uh… An Café's _Merrymaking_ did it…

About the lyrics…I seriously doubt this is what Ruki had in mind when he wrote this song.

Anyway…I guess that's all I have to say…there may be an epilogue…but I might leave it like this.

Oh! If you liked this…then you'll like the _Wakaremichi_ and _Shichi Gatsu Youka._ They'll come shortly after this one…and uh…**mickeylover303 **thanks to your review…I now have Luna Sea's _Rain_ floating in my head…XD


End file.
